Stabilization of lubricating oils with various amines including the parent or substituted diphenylamines, p-phenyl-enediamines, and naphthylamines with various sulfur-containing or nitrogen-containing compounds is shown in the prior art. In Japanese Kokai by Y. Ozaki and coworkers No. Sho 49-1022, May 29, 1974, benzotriazoles are used with above amines to prepare lubricating oils which are stable towards oxidative breakdown and provide protection to metals such as: magnesium, iron, copper, and silver. There appears to be no recognition in the prior art of the use of either azine or hydrazone derivatives with amines to protect lubricating oils against oxidative breakdown and metal corrosion.